17 heures 02 minutes et 33 secondes
by Ellana-san
Summary: Missing scene de "La citée perdue". Sam ne veut pas arrêter de compter....S/J


_Hello tout le monde ! Un petit one shoot pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à vendredi ^^_

_Missing scene de la citée perdue…_

_Merci à Audéarde d'avoir béta readé et à Androma pour m'avoir rappelé que j'avais caché ça quelque part dans le foutoir qui me sert de bureau^^  
_

**17 heures 02 minutes et 33 secondes**

La porte se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sourd. Sam fit quelques pas dans l'entrée avant de retirer ses tennis sans prendre la peine de défaire les lacets. Au lieu de les aligner avec les autres paires de chaussures comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle les laissa là, abandonnées en plein milieu du couloir.

Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle jeta ses clefs sur la petite table et ne leur accorda pas un regard quand elles ratèrent lamentablement la coupelle et tombèrent sur le sol froid dans un tintement sonore. Elle continua son chemin, se délestant de sa veste et la posant au passage sur le dossier du canapé où celle-ci ne resta que quelques secondes avant de glisser à son tour à terre. Elle la ramasserait demain.

Ce soir, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce soir, le soleil aurait pu cesser sa course elle ne s'en serait pas préoccupée.

Atteignant la cuisine, elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle ne but pas. Elle ne cilla même pas quand il lui glissa des mains et éclata en mille morceaux en touchant le sol. Elle frissonna. La maison était froide mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la pellicule de glace qui entourait son âme. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'est qu'aussi paradoxal que ce soit, elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser de cette sensation. Avoir froid lui rappelait l'Antarctique…Et l'Antarctique la ramenait à Jack.

Cela faisait 15 heures 36 minutes et 53 secondes que Teal'c l'avait obligée à sortir de cette caverne. Elle avait compté chaque seconde depuis. Sam pouvait soutenir une conversation sur la physique quantique et continuer à compter. C'était une sorte de don. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…Alors, elle avait compté. Et à présent, 15 heures 37 minutes et 14 secondes la séparaient du Colonel.

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle l'avait abandonné dans cet endroit sombre et froid. Bien sûr, la partie rationnelle de son esprit savait que le Jaffa avait eu raison de l'entraîner loin de ce cercueil de glace. Oui, il avait eu raison. Mais tout le reste de son être hurlait sa douleur de le quitter…A tel point qu'elle serait restée là bas sans hésiter, quitte à mourir d'hypothermie.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre. Ne pouvait même pas imaginer de le perdre.

Chaque sourire…Chaque regard…Chaque effleurement…Tout…Tout ce qui faisait Jack O'Neill…Non…Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à ça…Elle ne pouvait pas…

Comme Daniel l'avait fait remarqué en croyant la consoler, ça aurait pu être pire…Il aurait pu être mort. Evidemment, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à contacter les Asguards, cela prendrait peut-être des années avant qu'il se réveille. D'ici là, elle serait soit trop vieille pour que ça fasse une quelconque différence, soit déjà dans la tombe.

15 heures 42 minutes et 24 secondes.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre et ferma les yeux. Elle était lasse et elle était si loin…L'idée qu'elle était peut-être privée à jamais de la chaleur de son regard, du réconfort de son simple sourire et de celui, interdit, de ses bras, la tuait. C'était une chose de savoir que l'expression de leurs sentiments était interdite, une autre de la savoir impossible.

15 heures 45 minutes et 53 secondes.

La première larme coula. Quand elle était là-bas, sur le continent glacé, les larmes se cristallisaient sur ses joues…Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

A un moment, le téléphone sonna et, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, son cœur s'emballa dans l'espoir d'un miracle. Puis elle réalisa que ce n'était sans doute que Daniel qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle ne répondit pas, trop vulnérable pour mentir correctement. A la même époque l'année dernière, c'était lui qu'elle pleurait. A bien y réfléchir, sa vie n'était faite que de ça. De chagrin, de deuils et de séparations…

Elle devait prévenir Cassie aussi. Lui annoncer qu'après sa mère, c'était l'homme qui lui avait servi de père qui les avait quittées. Plus tard…Elle le ferait plus tard…

16 heures 01 minutes et 36 secondes.

Certains fêtaient la victoire. D'autres pleuraient les morts. Et certains, moins nombreux, pensaient aux disparus en priant pour qu'ils ne le soient qu'un temps. Samantha Carter faisait partie de ceux là.

16 heures 02 minutes et 03 secondes.

Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle ne le revoit ? Combien d'heures ? De minutes ? De secondes ?

Elle avait peur. Peur que cela ne prenne trop de temps. Peur de devoir cesser de compter.

Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire quand on ne pouvait plus compter. Ca rendait la chose définitive. Jamais prenait un tout nouveau sens en s'opposant à toujours.

16 heures 04 minutes et 09 secondes.

Elle se raccrochait à ses chiffres comme au dernier barreau d'une échelle. Dessous le gouffre. Dessus le vide.

16 heures 16 minutes et 13 secondes.

Le téléphone à nouveau. La voix de Daniel sur son répondeur la suppliant de répondre.

16 heures 19 minutes et 43 secondes.

Elle était épuisée. Un sommeil cotonneux s'emparait de son cerveau mais elle ne voulait pas lui céder. Même elle ne pouvait pas compter en dormant.

16 heures 36 minutes et 38 secondes.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle assise sur ce carrelage froid et couvert de bouts de verre à contempler le placard devant elle ?

16 heures 41 minutes et 34 secondes.

Elle se roula en boule, ignorant les morceaux du verre brisé qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque imaginer la sensation de la neige sous sa tête.

17 heures 02 minutes et 33 secondes…

Elle cessa de lutter et sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. 17 heures 02 minutes et 33 secondes…C'était le laps de temps écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. 17 heures 02 minutes et 33 secondes…Et combien d'autres à venir ?


End file.
